Wedding
by Flowerlady
Summary: PostNJO AU, Kyp, Jaina, Jag...Jaina’s wedding day from Kyp’s perspective...Sequel is titled My Son.


**A/N:** This is something I wrote a long time ago... A recent conversation with fellow fanficcer made me think of it and I decided to dig it out and post it here.

**Title:** Wedding

**Sequel:** My Son

**Author:** Flowerlady

**Rating:** PG-13

**Timeframe:** post-NJO

**Characters:** Kyp mostly, some Jaina, Jag

**Genre:** Angst, viggy

**Summary:** Jaina's wedding day from Kyp's perspective

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…just playing. 

**_Wedding _**

I can't believe I'm here waiting for Jaina Solo to walk down the aisle. The convention center is packed but considering who are getting married it shouldn't surprise anyone. I watch as Tahiri walks down the long length and I take a deep breath. Jaina will be next.

I look up from Tahiri and look around those who came to witness the wedding, Jedi, political officials, military and fa mily all stand and turn when the music changes tempo and I know she will be there. I know she will be beautiful.

She is easily the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy. She takes my breath away as I gaze upon her. She is dressed in a simple Alderaanian styled dress of white shimmersilk. Her hair is done up into a mass of long curls and held back by her mother's tiara. Her arm is loped through the arm of her father and I see him whisper something into her ear as they walk through the arch. I can only imagine what Han Solo told his daughter. She looks up at her father with a discerning look upon her face but it is quickly replaced by her dazzling s mile as she looks forward. She is the Goddess that stole my heart without ever knowing it. And it nearly aches at seeing her so beautiful here on this—her most special day.

I think back at all of the times we spent together and I can't help but s mile. I think that I fell in love with her when she beat my time at Lando's Folly. But it wasn't until she and Jag Fel embarrassed me at the "picnic" on Borleias that I realized how much I loved her. I never pursued her because she had chosen another and because of the war. The war that changed everything.

I became her Master and best friend and was happy with that. I helped bring her from the brink of giving into the Dark Side. I was her shoulder to cry on and her delivery boy when I delivered her to her parents' meeting on Mon Cal. That was the last time I had seen her for a long while, she went off with her parents, Tahiri and Jag Fel and I went off to continue the fighting. I will forever regret being her delivery boy.

She is coming closer and I feel my heart constrict as I see the glow of love in her eyes. They are the color of Corellian brandy and I have lost myself in those eyes more than once. She stops to give her mother a kiss and then both her parents bring her forward.

Again, I ask myself how Jaina talked me into this. I feel my legs begin to tremble and I look at the two to three hundred wedding guests and shudder. What if I screw this up? I had never done any thing like this before. The nausea I feel is becoming more pronounced and I truly wonder if I will be able to talk when the time comes. Why in the Galaxy did I allow myself to do this?

Of course, I know the answer. I love her and would do or give her anything. She only needs to ask and dazzle me with that s mile.

I know the size of the wedding was probably Leia's doing. Leia would have wanted a large formal wedding for her only daughter. My Jaina would have been happier getting married in a flightsuit before only trusted friends and fa mily.

She and her parents are now before me and Wedge Antillies steps forward to say his part. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Han answers his old friend with a grin, "Her mother and I do."

Jaina places a kiss onto Han's cheek and his grin becomes wider. They then step forward and he places Jaina's hand into that of her groom's. She gives another heart wrenching s mile to her parents and then turns to me.

I take another deep breath and look towards Luke Skywalker for support. He should be doing this not me. But Jaina had asked me to and I never could say no to her even if saying the next several sentences will tear my heart into shreds.

"We are gathered here today to bind in marriage Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel..."

End Part One

* * *

All reviews welcome... 

Thanks so much for reading...

FL


End file.
